ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Himmel 490B
The Himmel 490B is Himmel's special machine in Ridge Racer 6 and 7. Description (Ridge Racer 6) "A concept machine that demonstrates Himmel's love for RR (rear engine, rear wheel drive) machines. The inline-6 is the result of Himmel's vision of creating the best engine that produces the most torque." Overview The 490B is very unusually designed, using an H-shaped chassis with three hulls, a suspended cockpit in the middle, linked by a bridging structure on the roof, and also features high definition camera lenses on the front, reminiscent of a catamaran (and also making a reference to Himmel's "H" logo). The cockpit, when the car is being viewed isn't visible, which could hint to this also being an unmanned, autonomous self-driving car. Further evidence of this is that there is no visible mechanism to open the car. This unusual design, reminiscent of "eco-marathon" cars (known for their unusual and aerodynamic shapes) brings the center of gravity quite low and the weight distribution very even. The car may also reference the Ferrari Modulo due to its peculiar and futuristic design. It also makes the handling extremely stable, more so than almost any car in the series. The 490B seems to never properly drift, only slide at a slight angle. This is a trademark of Himmel's "mild" drifting type, ensuring absolute stability and control. Another is that the car also possesses very powerful acceleration as well, given the fact its electric motors have plenty of torque. Judging by the wheels of the car, when the car is in mid-air, the 490B somehow features magnetic, ball-bearing wheel hubs rather than actual tires, given the fact that its triple-hulled chassis does not support a suspension, allowing for freer movement. Despite Ridge Racer 6 possibly implying that it is an RR (rear-engine, rear-wheel drive) car, realistically, because of its design and the wheel hubs, it would actually be an all-wheel drive car. The 490B is powered by an inline-6 as stated in its description in Ridge Racer 6, but judging by its sound (and the fact that it does not produce any backfire from its exhaust pipe), it may also be an electric vehicle, which could make it a hybrid (and this is further explained in Ridge Racer 7, ''as the car is near to being very silent during replays, and that its actual engine sound is just mild whirring). It may be possible that the inline-6 is used as a range extender, and would only activate when the batteries are drained, in order to extend mileage, and thus, cannot be used together for full hybrid performance, as the inline-6 is used as a generator to create electricity. Strangely enough for such a car that has a range extender, it still has a seven-speed gearbox. This range-extending system though, is not portrayed in the games. Despite the fact that it is an electric vehicle, the 490B is still equipped with a race-spec nitrous system, in particular, Hi-Nitrous. It compensates for this by having a good Ultimate Charge rate, but features the typical features: a stronger horsepower increase compared to regular nitrous at the cost of boost duration but features quick normal charge. Special Liveries: Screenshot 20200112-085112 1.jpg|The Andorgenesis livery. Baraduke.jpg|The Baraduke livery. Quox .jpg|The Quox livery. Trivia * The 490B is one of two electric vehicles featured in the series, the other being the Terrazi Destroyer. The main difference though is the fact that the 490B uses an inline-6 as a range extender, while the Destroyer uses its electric motors alone. * Despite having no visible cockpit, it is possible to change the color of the windshield in ''Ridge Racer 7. Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars